Chemistry
by WolveForger
Summary: judulnya aneh ya? ceritanya juga aneh koq, apalagi yg bikin. hehe. ya pokoknya ini menceritakan tentang Hayato Ichimonji yg masih sekolah di cerita sih masih SMP hehe ceritanya... baca aja sendri ya? hehe. SHONEN-AI ALERT!


***Chemistry***

Siang itu, saat di kelas sedang berlangsung pelajaran sastra. Aku seperti biasa tidak memperhatikan guru, karena kurasa pelajaran ini membosankan. Ditambah lagi guru yang mengajarnya pun tidak kusukai. Aku hanya memperhatikan catatanku yang kosong dan terkadang aku melihat ke jendela luar, ya karena aku duduk di dekat jendela. "Benar-benar pelajaran yang membosankan" aku berkata dalam hati. Saat itu adalah awal tahun pelajaranku, karena aku ini memang baru pindah ke sekolah ini. Aku sekarang yang baru kelas 2 smp tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk pelajaran sih, makanya aku lebih banyak bersantai bila ada di rumah, dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca majalah, komik, nonton TV dan mengutak-atik kamera kesayanganku yang waktu itu di hadiahkan ayah saat ulang tahunku tahun kemarin. Dikelas guru sedang membahas tentang puisi, dan aku memang sangat tidak tertarik dengan itu.

"Baik, sekarang siapa yang bersedia membacakan puisi yang sudah bapak bahas tadi?"ucap si pak guru.

"Saya pak!"

Salah seorang murid mengangkat tangan dan langsung berdiri untuk membacakan apa yang disuruh oleh pak guru. Oh, ternyata itu si Taki. Nama lengkapnya Taki kazuya, teman sekelasku yang memang rajin orangnya, dan dia adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini. Setelah dia membacakan puisi itu, kebetulan sekali bel sekolah berbunyi tanda bahwa pelajaran selesai dan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Ya langsung saja aku membereskan barang-barangku dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Aku pun langsung pergi keluar setelah mengucapkan salam kepada guru sebelum pulang. Saat sedang berjalan di koridor, terdengar suara seseorang seperti memanggilku.

"hei Hayato, tunggu!"

"ah, kau Taki. Kukira siapa"

"sekarang kau mau kemana? Apa langsung pulang?"

"ya sepertinya begitu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"hmm... bagaimana kalau nanti kita pergi ke toko yang ada di dekat sini. Katanya majalah shonen yang baru sudah ada disana"

"oh benarkah? Kalau begitu boleh saja. aku mau lihat lanjutan komik Astro boy yang belum selesai aku baca minggu kemarin. Tapi aku gak beli, kau saja yang beli ya? Hehehe.."ucapku sambil tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Hee?! Kenapa? Lalu bagaimana kau akan membaca komik itu kalau tidak beli?"

"ya aku kan bisa pinjam majalah itu padamu, bagaiman? Hehe"

"Haah!? Ah kau ini, memangnya uangmu sudah habis apa? Kenapa tidak mau beli sendiri? Kemarin juga kau meminjam majalah shonen punyaku, padahal waktu itu kau juga punya uang untuk membelinya juga"

"haha. Aku sedang malas untuk membeli apapun sekarang, kecuali makanan sih. Hehe. Jadi ya karena ada kau, ya aku pinjam saja punyamu"

"ah dasar kau ini!"ucap Taki, sambil memasang wajah kesal.

Sambil berjalan pulang kami pun terus mengobrol, Taki selalu pulang bersama denganku, karena jalur rumah kami yang sama. Ah iya, aku adalah Hayato, Hayato ichimonji. Sekarang aku kelas 2 di sebuah smp negeri di daerah kota tokyo. Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan, teman pertamaku di smp ini adalah dia Taki, si murid rajin yang selalu menjadi pilihan guru untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas di depan teman-teman sekelas. Aku sebenarnya bukan tidak mau untuk menonjol di kelas, tapi ya memang hari ini aku sedang malas, jadi ya mau apa lagi.

"ichimonji, dari mana dulu kamu? Kenapa baru pulang? Tak biasanya kau pulang jam segini?" tanya ibuku.

"habis dari rumah Taki dulu bu, mengerjakan tugas"

Sedikit berbohong, padahal sebenarnya tadi aku ke rumahnya untuk membaca komik-komik dan majalah. Aku pun langsung berjalan ke lantai dua, ke kamarku tepatnya. Di sini memang bisa dibilang lumayan nyaman, tapi ya dasar aku ini orangnya lumayan pemalas ya jadi terkadang kamar ini suka jadi berantakan. Di kamar ini, ada sebuah TV, radio, rak yang aku gunakan untuk menyimpan koleksi mainanku waktu kecil(tapi sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku masih suka mengoleksi mainan sih) dan juga ada komik-komik, majalah, dan buk pelajaranku di rak itu kemudian, yang sudah pasti ada, ya meja belajar dan disana juga tersimpan kamera kesayanganku hadiah pemberian dari ayah. Semenjak pindah kesini, hari-hariku memang terasa masih sama sejak aku berada di tempat tinggal yang dulu, tapi mungkin di sini lebih ramai.

"Ichimonji, ayo turun. Makan malam sudah siap" ibu memanggilku untuk makan malam.

"iya bu, tunggu sebentar" aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyimpan majalah yang sedang kubaca.

"ayo cepat, nanti makanannya dingin"

"iya aku turun" aku pun keluar kamar dan langsung turun menuju ruang makan.

"ayah belum pulang bu?" tanyaku.

"belum. Tadi sih dia telepon, katanya akan agak terlambat pulangnya"

"oh, pasti bos nya memberi tugas tambahan lagi ya bu?"

"ya begitulah. Ayo makan, jangan bicara terus"

"iya, iya"

Malam itu aku hanya makan malam berdua bersama dengan ibu, karena ayah katanya akan pulang agak malam kata ibu. Ya itu sudah biasa sih, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ayah pulah agak malam, semua karena bos nya selalu memberi dia tugas tambahan yang mendadak sebelum dia pulang. Setelah makan, aku pun langsung pergi ke ruang utama dan menyalakan TV, aku menonton acara tentang fotografi, aku menontonnya ya karena aku memang tertarik akan dunia fotografi, aku menonton acara itu sambil minum segelas jus jeruk dan juga makan cemilan yang ada.

"hei, sudah malam. Ayo cepat gosok gigimu dan tidur sana"

"tunggu sebentar bu, acaranya belum selesai. Acaranya sedang membahas hal yang menarik nih"

"memangnya kau ini mau menjadi seorang fotografer?"

"itu sudah pasti bu! Makanya tahun lalu aku minta sebuah kamera pada ayah. Hehe"

"ya kalau begitu, kau harus rajin sekolahnya, agar kau bisa cepat-cepat menjadi seorang fotografer"

"hehe.. iya bu, kalau begitu aku ke kamar sekarang. Selamat malam bu"

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk, sambil membawa gelas bekasku minum jus ke dapur. Dan aku pun langsung ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan pergi ke kamar. Sebelum tidur, aku sempatkan diri untuk membaca satu komik sampai aku merasa benar-benar ngantuk dan langsung tidur. Besoknya, ya seperti biasa, aku berangkat sekolah bersama juga dengan Taki. Hari itu, aku ada pelajaran olah raga, saat itu gurunya tidak ada, ya jadi kami di bolehkan untuk bebas melakukan olah raga apa saja. Aku bersama Taki dan juga teman-teman laki-laki yang lain bermain sepak bola, karena ya memang sudah ciri khas laki-laki kalau pelajaran olah raga bebas pasti sukanya bermain sepak bola, dan anak-anak perempuan hanya melakukan olah raga yang lain. Setelah pelajaran olah raga, langsung ke pelajaran kesenian, aku dan Taki kadang suka bercanda saat sedang pelajaran ini, karena gurunya juga tidak memperhatikan. Saat sedang jam istirahat, aku dan juga Taki pergi ke atap sekolah dan makan siang di sana. Saat sedang makan, aku melihat ada yang sedang tiduran di bangku yang ada di sana. Aku tidak tau itu siapa, tapi sepertinya dia itu anak kelas 3.

"hey Taki, kau tau siapa itu?" tanyaku pada Taki.

"oh itu, dia Kak hongo. Kakak kelas kita, dari kelas 3-1. Dan katanya dia itu anak yang sangat pintar di antara teman-teman se-angkatannya" jawabnya.

"oh begitu. Aku kira hanya kita saja yang suka ke sini, ternyata ada juga yang lain. Hehe" ucapku sambil sedikit mencubit roti yang akan di makan Taki.

"hei ! kenapa kau ini ?! kau kan juga punya makanan sendiri !?" ucap Taki kesal.

"hahaha. Gak apa-apakan? Aku hanya ingin tau rasa makanan yang suka kau makan. Hehe" jawabku dengan senyuman jahil andalanku.

Kemudian, karena masih penasaran. Aku pun kembali melirik ke orang yang sedang tidur itu, dan tiba-tiba saat dia bangun, entah kenapa pandangan matanya langsung tertuju padaku. Aku pun jelas kaget, wajahku memerah dan aku pun langsung memakan lagi makananku. Dia pun bangun dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu turun. Sejak saat itu, aku makin penasaran tentang orang itu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa penasaranku itu. Setelah makan siang dan bel tanda istirahat selesai aku dan Taki pun langsung kembali ke kelas. Sorenya, saat pulang sekolah. Aku dan Taki seperti biasa pasti pulang bersama. Saat sedang di loker sepatu dekat pintu keluar sekolah, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang. Orang itu terlihat marah.

"hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau sengaja ya?"ucap orang itu dengan nada marah.

"aa..ma..maaf, aku tidak sengaja.."jawabku terbata-bata karena takut.

"dasar kau ini ! kau anak baru kan?! Jangan berlagak kau disini !"

"ah..iya, maaf...maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"hei, Kagumo. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kau memarahi dia. Ayo kita pergi, kita kan mau pergi ketempat itu" teman orang itu berusaha menenangkan orang itu.

"Aahh!! Kau benar. Ya sudah , awas ya ! kalau kau cari gara-gara, aku tidak akan memberi mu ampun! Ingat itu!" ancam orang itu, sambil dia berjalan keluar sekolah.

"huah.. hampir saja" ucapku lega.

"hei Hayato, ada apa tadi?" Taki bertanya padaku.

"ah..tidak..tidak ada apa-apa koq. Hehe.. ayo, kita pulang" jawabku.

"hm.. hati-hati deh kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan orang itu" Taki memperingatiku.

Kemudian kami pun berjalan pulang, saat masih ngobrol dan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Aku lihat orang yang tadi aku lihat saat makan siang di atap sekolah, Kak Hongo. Di pulang menggunakan sepeda. Berbeda denganku yang pulang berjalan kaki, karena jarak sekolah dan rumah tidak terlalu jauh. Pandanganku terus tertuju padanya, sampai dia hilang dari pandanganku saat dia berbelok di belokan yang tidak jauh dari tempatku melihatnya. Malamnya, setelah makan malam dan mengerjakan tugas. Aku tiduran sambil melamun. Anehnya, kenapa yang aku lamunkan itu si orang yang aku temui di atap sekolah tadi siang, Kak hongo. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku menaruh suatu rasa kagum padanya. Meskipun belum terlalu tau tentang dia, tapi aku sudah seperti seorang fans yang mengagumi idolanya. Setelah melamun, aku langsung tidur karena sudah lumayan ngantuk. Besoknya, entah ada angin apa, tidak biasanya aku bangun dan berangkat pagi sekali. Aku pergi meninggalkan Taki, dan langsung saja berangkat ke sekolah. Saat hampir sampai ke gerbang sekolah aku lihat dari jauh, kak Hongo baru saja sampai ke sekolah dengan menggunakan sepedanya. Aku terdiam saat melihat dia memasuki sekolah. Dan, aku pun terbangun dari lamunanku karena tiba-tiba Taki datang dari belakang dan memukul pundakku.

"Hei ! melamun apa kau? Lagi pula tidak biasanya kau berangkat sepagi ini" Taki menyapaku.

"ah..kau Taki, selalu saja mengagetkanku. Hehe.. gak apa-apa koq, Cuma saja aku bangun kepagian tadi"

"alasan yang aneh... lagipula kenapa juga kau harus meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke rumahku dulu?"

"hahaha... iya , iya. Maaf deh"

Kemudian aku dan Taki melanjutkan berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Di kelas, saat pelajaran matematika. Aku tidak biasanya tidak memperhatikan guru, aku malah melihat ke luar jendela(ke lapangan tepatnya). Aku melihat Kak Hongo sedang bermain sepak bola, dia terlihat sangat hebat saat bermain sepak bola. Kemudian aku terkaget, karena pak guru tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Ichimonji, coba kau kerjakan soal yang ada di depan ini" ucap pak guru.

"ah..ba, baik pak" aku maju ke depan kelas menuju papan tulis.

"waduh, gawat tadi aku tidak memperhatikan sama sekali! Bagaimana mengerjakannya ya? Aduuh.." ucapku dalam hati. Aku pun kebingungan karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang ada di depanku ini, dengan ragu aku pun mengerjakan soal itu sebisaku. Setelah selesai aku pun kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"ichimonji, ada apa denganmu? Jawabanmu ini salah !" pak guru memarahiku.

"ah maaf pak" aku menjawab ucapan pak guru tadi.

"hei, hayato. Ada apa denganmu ? tidak biasanya kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ini?" bisik Taki dari belakang.

"ah, gak ada apa-apa koq. Hehe" jawabku.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, aku dan Taki seperti biasa selalu pergi ke kantin hanya untuk membeli makanan saja, dan memakannya di atap sekolah. Saat berjalan keluar, aku melihat Kak Hongo seperti baru saja kembali dari ruang guru dan kemudian dia berjalan tepat di depanku. Sama seperti tadi pagi, aku langsung terdiam dan melihat ke arahnya terus. Aku menatap matanya, dan dia berbalik menatapku juga, aku menjadi salah tingkah dan langsung diam dan wajahku tiba-tiba memerah di lihat seperti itu. Kemudian Taki membangunkanku dari lamunan, dan langsung pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. Di kantin, hal yang tidak terduga dan sangat tidak ku inginkan untuk terjadi terjadi. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol orang yang sama saat kemarin di loker sepatu, dan membuat makanannya jatuh.

"Aaaah!!!! Kau lagi, bukannya kau sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak macam-macam lagi denganku! Lihat perbuatanmu ini, roti dagingku jatuh! Cepat gantikan!!" orang itu marah-marah padaku(lagi..T^T).

"ahh..maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja..."aku menjawab dengan ketakutan.

"waduh, gawat... hayato, aku duluan ya ke atasnya... maaf aku tak bisa membantu..." Taki berbisik padaku dan langsung pergi. Hah, dasar teman yang tidak bisa di harapkan.

"Hah, maaf saja tidak cukup! Cepat gantikan makananku ini! Belikan dua! Cepat !!! dan belikan juga minumannya!" bentak orang itu padaku sambil mendorongku.

"ah... iya, iya... akan ku belikan makananmu...maaf" aku pun langsung pergi melakukan apa yang di suruh orang itu.

"ah..maaf, ini makanan dan minumannya" sambil aku memberikan apa yang di pesan orang itu tadi.

"Hah! Awas ya kalau nanti kau macam-macam lagi! Aku benar-benar tidak akan memberimu ampun! Ingat itu baik-baik" ucap orang itu dan langsung pergi bersama temannya.

"haah...sial begini aku hari ini!" ucapku dalam hati. Setelah itu, aku tidak pergi ke atap sekolah karena takut nanti waktu istirahatku keburu habis, aku pun terpaksa membawa makananku ke kelas. Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, masuklah semua orang ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan Taki pun datang ke kelas setelah dia selesai makan di atap sekolah.

"hei Hayato, kau tidak apa-apa?" Taki bertanya padaku.

"yah.. aku tidak apa-apa, untung orang itu tidak sampai memukulku. Dan kenapa juga kau harus pergi di saat aku sedang kesusahan seperti tadi?! Dasar kau ini" ucapku sedikit marah.

"aduh, maaf. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalau seperti tadi masalahnya. Maaf ya? Hehe" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil dan wajah merasa tak bersalah.

"ah dasar kau ini. Aku sedang kesusahan gitu kau malah pergi. Ya sudah kalau begitu, sebagai hukuman! Kau kerjakan PR ku untuk hari senin nanti ! semuanya!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi kepadanya.

"Heeh?!! Semua? Kenapa harus aku? Lagi pula aku kan juga punya tugasku sendiri?" Taki protes.

"ya itu salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak membantuku! Ingat ya, semua tugasku! Hahaha!" aku tertawa puas.

"haah... ya sudah maaf deh. Iya aku bakal kerjain tugasmu" jawabnya menurut.

"Haha, untung dia menurut. Jadi nanti malam aku tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu" ucapku dalam hati, dengan wajah puas. Kemudian guru pun datang dan semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing kemudian memberi salam pada guru dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Pulang sekolah, aku melihat lagi Kak Hongo mengendarai sepedanya, kali ini dia terlihat seperti sedang buru-buru, tapi di mataku dia tetap terlihat keren mau bagaimana juga. Aku dan Taki pun pulang, dan malamnya setelah makan malam bersama keluarga, aku langsung ke kamar dan mendengarkan radio sambil membaca komik di tempat tidur sampai aku akhirnya tertidur. Besoknya, aku bangun agak kesiangan. Ya mungkin karena hari ini hari minggu jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kesiangan atau apapun juga. Kemudian aku bangun dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan bergosok gigi, setelah itu aku langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol susu. Kemudian pergi ke ruang utama untuk menonton TV sambil meminum susu. Tak lama kemudian ibu memanggil, karena tadi seperti terdengar ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"ichimonji, cepat buka kan pintu nya. Ibu sedang sibuk" sahut ibu dari dapur.

"iyaa..." dengan nada malas, aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pergi ke depan menuju pintu.

Setelah kubuka, ternyata itu si Taki. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, "ada apa dia datang sepagi ini? Bukankah hari ini hari minggu? Gak biasa banget?"

"eh, kau Taki. Aku kira siapa. Ada apa nih pagi-pagi begini sudah datang ke rumahku?" tanyaku.

"ah Hayato. Gak apa-apa koq. Begini, temanku dari kelas 2-4 mengajakku main hari ini, dan katanya dia akan bawa temen. Nah masa aku mau datang sendiri aja? Kamu mau kan nemenin? Hehe" ucapnya.

"hmm... kenapa harus aku? Bukannya kau punya tugas yang ku berikan kemarin? Lalu bukannya kau masih bisa pergi dengan temanmu si Yuki anak kelas 2-2 itu?" jawabku dengan muka ketus.

"ya ... eh.. itu nanti pulang dari sana akan aku kerjakan. Hehe. Nah, kalau si Yuki itu dia Cuma jadi temen buat ngerjain tugas aja. Hehe. Gimana? Mau ya? Kumohon?" ucapnya lagi dengan wajah memohon.

"haah... baiklah. Terpaksa deh aku ikut, tapi nanti kau harus benar-benar mengerjakan tugasku ya? Awas kalau tidak! Hehe..." jawabku dengan tawa jahil ku.

"iya, iya. Nanti pasti aku kerjakan koq. Hehe... makasih banget ya, kamu mau nemenin aku. Kalau nggak aku gak tau bakal gimana. Hehe.." dia senang dengan jawabanku.

"eh, tapi... ngomong-ngomong kamu mau pergi main dengan siapa dan kemana?" tanyaku.

"ah iya, aku di ajak main oleh Fumi temanku dari Shibuya, dan nanti dia yang akan mentraktir kita. Hehe"

"wah, lumayan juga tuh. Aku ikut deh kalau tau mau di traktir gitu. Hehe" jawabku spontan.

"ah kamu ini, tau mau di traktir aja, baru semangat" ucapnya ketus.

"haha.. ya gak apa-apa donk. Kan jarang-jarang nih ada yang mau ngasih traktiran gitu. Hehe" jawabku.

"ya sudah, kamu tunggu di taman yang biasa aja ya?" ucapku sambil langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oke! Tapi cepat ya. Hehe" jawab Taki sambil dia pun pergi ke tempat yang sudah di sebutkan tadi.

Aku pun langsung pergi ke kamar dan berganti pakaian, tidak lupa aku merapikan penampilanku dan membawa uang untuk ongkos cadangan. Kemudian aku turun dan meminta ijin pada ibu.

"bu, aku akan pergi bersama Taki ke tempat temannya ya?" ucapku.

"oh, kalau begitu kau bawa payung ya? Ibu lihat ramalan cuaca di berita barusan, katanya hari ini akan turun hujan" jawab ibu.

"Heeh?! Bawa payung? Nggak ah bu! Kelihatannya aneh kalau aku harus sampai bawa-bawa payung segala" aku menolak perintah ibu.

"ah kau ini. Kalau benar-benar hujan bagaimana coba? Ya sudah kau pakai jas hujan saja" ucap ibu, sambil dia membuka lemari yang ada di sana dan mengeluarkan sebuah jas hujan.

"yaah... ibu ini, bagaimana aku akan membawanya?" tanyaku.

"ya ampun kamu ini, kamu kan bisa membawa tas ransel ? koq harus di anggap susah segala sih?" jawab ibu memberi saran.

"haaah... ya sudah" aku terima jas hujan itu, dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas ranselku yang sudah lama tak dipakai.

Tas ini terakhir ku pakai saat pindah dari rumah yang dulu di Shinjuku. Dan tas ini memang cukup besar ukurannya. Karena tidak ada pilihan lagi, ya terpaksa aku pakai saja tas ini. Pokoknya, setelah selesai ganti baju, dan siap-siap dengan yang lainnya aku pun langsung berangkat ke tempat yang di tuju untuk bertemu dengan Taki.

"heeh...kau lama juga ya. Ayo cepet, ntar kita telat lagi" Taki langsung menegurku saat aku baru sampai di Taman.

"hoho..iya, iya maaf. Ya udah, yok pergi" jawabku sekenanya. Dan langsung pergi menuju tempat janjian.

Aku dan Taki pergi kesana dengan menggunakan 'shinkansen'. Ya semua karena jaraknya lumayan cukup jauh juga. Sesampainya di sana, Taki langsung saja ngobrol dengan temannya itu. Dia mengenalkan temannya itu padaku, aku yang memang orangnya cukup suka bergaul jadi tidak susah untuk bisa akrab dengan temannya si Taki itu. Kemudian kami mengobrol terus dan tidak lupa juga kami makan(yang jelas kali ini kita makan gratisan karena di traktir temannya Taki itu..hehe). Kami tidak hanya diam di tempat itu, kami pergi juga main ke tempat lain. Ya, bisa di bilang hari itu cukup menyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti itu.

"hei Taki, ayo kita pulang? Sudah mulai mau malam nih, nanti aku dimarahin orang tua lagi" aku mengajak Taki untuk pulang.

"hee? Mau pulang? Kamu duluan saja gimana? Hehe... maaf ya, tapi aku masih ingin main dulu"

"Heeh?! Dasar kau ini! Emang mau pulang kapan kau?" Responku kaget dengan jawaban Taki, sedikit kesal juga sih.

"ya pokoknya aku masih mau main dulu. Belum mau pulang deh. Hehe. Maaf ya?" jawabnya lagi.

"haaah! Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah aku pulang aja duluan. Oh iya, bilangin ke si Fumi, aku pulang duluan"

"baiklah, aku akan sampaikan itu. Maaf banget ya Hayato. Hehehe..." dia berkata begitu kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman yang seperti mengejek dan sengaja seperti ingin mengusirku, benar-benar senyum yang aku sangat benci.

Dan akhirnya, aku terpaksa pulang sendirian. Si Taki benar-benar menyebalkan, masa aku harus pulang sendiri? Padahal tadi pagi dia yang maksa supaya aku ikut, eh pulangnya malah di suruh sendirian. Pergi naik Shinkansen sendirian, dan terus berjalan dari stasiun sendirian juga, benar-benar hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi hal yang paling tidak menyenangkan aku alami ketika sampai di taman tempat kami tadi pagi mulai berangkat. Disana aku melihat ada 3 anak SD sedang di palak oleh 3 orang remaja(yang keliatannya sih umurnya gak beda jauh sama aku, tapi ya mungkin lebih tua sekitar 1 atau 3 tahun mungkin). Dan sepertinya aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan mereka, ya memang benar, mereka adalah anak-anak sekolahku yang sudah kelas 3.

"Hei, kalian anak kecil ayo berikan uang kalian!" ucap salah satu remaja itu.

"Heeh?!! Kenapa juga kami harus memberikan uang kami kepada kalian?! Memangnya kalian siapa?!" ucap salah satu anak SD itu yang kelihatannya dia memang yang paling berani melawan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau berani ya melawan sama yang lebih tua!? Hei Gamon, mau gimana nih sekarang?" ucap seorang remaja yang lain.

"huuh...huu...ss,Shigeru.. kau ini kenapa berani bicara begitu pada mereka? Nanti bisa-bisa kita di pukulin mereka lagi? Gimana nih...huu..huu.." ucap salah seorang anak SD itu, anak yang satu ini anak yang kulihat-lihat badannya paling besar di antara yang lainnya.

"Hei Ganji ! kau ini penakut sekali ya!? Aku gak takut sama mereka koq, memangnya mereka itu siapa sampe meminta-minta uang sama kita?!" ucap si anak SD yang sangar itu lagi.

"tapi, Shigeru. Apa yang di katakan Ganji benar juga, aku sendiri bukannya takut atau tidak mau melawan juga. tapi ibuku pasti marah kalau tahu aku berkelahi...sudahlah, kita kasihin aja uang kita" ucap anak SD yang satunya lagi.

"Aaaah!! Kau ini sama aja Hiroshi ! Sama penakutnya kayak si Ganji, padahal si Ganji badannya besar tapi takut sama yang kayak orang-orang yang kayak gitu!" si anak yang sangar itu makin marah dengan temannya.

"Hei, kalian! Sudah jangan ribut terus jepat serahkan uang kalian!" salah seorang anak remaja itu mengancam lagi.

"hei anak-anak ingusan. Cepet kasihin uang kalian. Kalau nggak aku akan benar-benar memukul kalian!" ucap salah seorang remaja itu, yang sepertinya dia pemimpin nya.

Perdebatan antara mereka pun terus berlanjut, karena si anak SD yang sangar itu tetap ngotot gak mau ngasih uang ke orang-orang itu. Karena sudah terlalu jengkel, akhirnya mereka pun mulai memakai kekerasan. Anak-anak itu sudah jelas tidak akan bisa melawan, karena mereka ya masih anak-anak ingusan yang tidak ada apa-apanya di banding remaja-remaja itu. Aku yang tidak tahan melihat anak-anak itu di jahati, langsung mendekat dan berusaha menghentikan remaja-remaja itu.

"Hei ! sudah hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap anak-anak itu?!" aku datang mencoba menghentikan aksi mereka itu.

"Hee..?! kau ini siapa?! Berani juga kau menantang kami seperti itu!" ucap salah satu remaja itu.

"heh, kau ini anak kelas 2 kan? Berani juga kau melawan kakak kelasmu!"

"i,iya...aku memang masih kelas 2. Memang kenapa? Lagi pula apa yang kalian lakukan itu tidak benar!" aku mencoba untuk terus melawan.

"hmm...benar-benar besar juga ya nyalimu. Memangnya kau bisa apa heh? Berani sekali kau melawan kami" ucap seorang remaja yang keliatannya dia itu pemimpinnya.

Kemudian remaja-remaja itu langsung berhenti menjahili si anak-anak itu, dan langsung mendekatiku. Jujur, sebenarnya aku agak takut saat itu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur melawan. Jadi sudah susah kalau aku mau kabur, pasti di kejar. Kemudian aku menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk kabur, dan biar aku yang menghadapi mereka ini. Aneh juga, ternyata apa yang ibu katakan benar. Awan tiba-tiba mendung dan mulai hujan, gawat aku belum memakai jas hujan yang tadi ku bawa dari rumah. Tiba-tiba, ketika aku sedang memperhatikan keadaan cuaca, aku tidak sadar kalau salah satu dari remaja itu sudah mendekat. Dia langsung memukulku sampai aku jatuh, kemudian aku bangun dan melawan, tapi remaja satunya lagi datang dan membantu memukuliku. Sepertinya hari itu jadi hari paling sial yang pernah aku alami. Aku terus-menerus di pukuli, sampai aku tak bisa lagi melawan, tapi tiba-tiba mereka berhenti memukuliku.

"h,hei Gamon! Kau kenal anak berpayung itu?!" salah satu remaja itu melihat ke arah seseorang yang diam di luar taman yang mulai mendekat.

"hmm... bukannya itu si Hongo, anak terpintar se-angkatan kita?! Ada apa dia diam disitu?!" salah satu remaja lain mengenali sosok orang berpayung itu.

"h,heeh?! Itu kak Hongo?! Apa dia akan membantuku atau hanya melihat saja?! tapi tolonglah, aku tidak kuat lagi dipukuli orang-orang ini" ucapku dalam hati berharap orang itu membantuku.

"Hei, sudahlah tak usah di perdulikan! Kita lanjutkan saja memukuli anak sok pemberani ini!" si pemimpin remaja ini memukuliku lagi.

Aku perhatikan ternyata si orang berpayung itu maju mendekat dengan perlahan, dia tampaknya akan membantuku. Akhirnya, penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir, pikirku dalama hati. 3 remaja ini terus saja memukuliku tanpa henti. Aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa melawan. Saat orang berpayung itu sudah sangat dekat dengan kami, dia tiba-tiba terdiam.

"hei kalian, ada masalah apa sampai kalian memukuli anak ini?" tanya orang berpayung itu.

"Heh! Bukan urusanmu untuk tau ada apa dengan kami dan anak ini! Memangnya kau mau apa?!" jawab salah satu remaja itu.

"aku tidak suka melihat kalian melakukan hal itu, cepat hentikan! Atau aku yang akan menghentikan kalian!" si orang berpayung itu mulai mengancam.

"Heh!? Memangnya kami takut denganmu!? Bisa apa kau?!" jawab si pemimpin yang sedang memegangiku yang tadinya akan memukul.

Orang itu semakin mendekat, dan dua orang dari 3 remaja itu langsung berlari mencoba menghentikan orang itu. Tapi, dengan sekali gerakan, dua orang itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan jatuh. Aku tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu pada mereka tapi itu sangat hebat, dapat menghentikan 2 orang dengan hanya sekali gerakan. Dan mulai sejak saat itu, aku jadi semakin mengagumi kak hongo itu. Dia tampak begitu hebat dan gagah sekali, mampu menumbangkan dua orang dengan sekali gerakan. Dan sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depan si pemimpin anak-anak yang memukuliku tadi.

"h,hei...kau sekarang mau apa hah menatapku seperti itu?!" ucap si pemimpin anak-anak berandalan itu terbata-bata karena ketakutan.

"kau mau melepaskan dia? Karena aku sudah tidak mau mengeluarkan jurus-jurus karate ku dengan percuma" jawab kak Hongo.

"Heeh?! Kau bisa karate?! Memangnya aku akan takut dengan gertakanmu itu?!"

"heh...aku sudah memperingatimu ya...jangan menyesal kalau kau kesakitan..." gertak kak Hongo lagi.

"a,apa katamu!? Baiklah, aku lepaskan anak ini. Lihat saja nanti ya!? Aku gak akan tinggal diam!" jawab si pemimpin anak berandalan itu sambil dia melepaskan aku dan dia berlari meninggalkan kami. Dan dua anak buahnya pun ikut pergi.

"haah, aku terselamatkan sekali. Untung kak Hongo datang" ucapku dalam hati, meski di badan ini sakit-sakit semua. Aku berusaha untuk bangun, dan saat aku berdiri, aku baru sadar kalau kak Hongo sudah ada di hadapanku. Aku menatap matanya, dia pun sama, tanpa sadar ternyata wajahku sudah berubah warna jadi memerah. "wah, gawat! Aku tidak sanggup melihat tatapan matanya itu...aku malu!" aku bergumam dalam hati, dan memang aku malu sekali di perhatikan terus seperti itu.

"kau anak kelas 2 yang waktu itu ada di atap sekolah kan?" tanya kak Hongo.

"e,eh...i,iya kak. Te,terima kasih kak sudah membantuku" aku salah tingkah gara-gara aku satu payung dengan orang yang aku kagumi itu.*tidaaak! Aku malu sekali*

"siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"eh,eh...namaku, Hayato, Ichimonji Hayato" jawabku dengan terbata-bata.*masih salah tingkah aku*

"aku Hongo, Takeshi Hongo. Kelas 3-2. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"y,ya tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sedikit sakit saja koq. Hehe.."

"hidungmu mimisan tuh" dia menunjuk hidungku yang mimisan, dan langsung memberikan sapu tangannya padaku untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungku.

"a,ah..ma,maaf kak. Apa tidak apa-apa aku menggunakan sapu tangan kakak ini?" aku ragu untuk menggunakan sapu tangan kak Hongo itu.

"sudah tidak apa-apa. Pakai saja, lagi pula tidak kupakai sapu tangan itu" dia berkata begitu sambil membersihkan hidungku.*ah, gawaat! Kenapa jadi dia sendiri yang membersihkan hidungku!?*

"e,eh...kak, sudah biar aku saja yang membersihkan hidungku..." aku menjadi semakin salah tingkah dengan apa yang dia lakukan itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak, entah kenapa badanku diam saja saat di melakukan itu.

"Gawat! wajahku pasti sudah merah sekali sekarang" ucapku dalam hati, dan detak jantungku sekarang sudah benar2 tidak karuan. Ada rasa senang, malu dan macam-macam perasaan lain campur aduk di hatiku saat itu. Pokoknya saat itu yang paling aku rasakan senang.

"baiklah, hidungmu sudah bersih sekarang. Kau pasti cukup keras juga mereka pukuli ya?"

"e,eh...iya kak. Aku tadi hanya ingin menolong anak kecil yang mereka ganggu, tapi ternyata aku sendiri tak mampu melawan mereka. Hehe.." jawabku malu-malu.

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah benar koq. Dan, maaf kalau aku agak terlambat menolongmu"

"aah...ti,tidak apa-apa koq kak. Aku sangat berterima kasih kakak sudah datang untuk menolongku. Hehe"

"kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang sekarang, kau basah kuyup dan kotor sekali" dia menawarkan untuk mengantarkan aku pulang.

"a,aah...ti,tidak usah kak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri koq, benar tidak apa-apa koq" aku menolak, tapi dalam hati sebenarnya ingin juga sih. Aku tidak kemudian mulai berjalan dan karena mungkin aku masih lemas setelah di pukuli tadi aku terjatuh lagi.

"hmm...sudah kubilangkan. Ayo , aku antarkan saja kau pulang" dia tetap ngotot mengantarku pulang, setelah melihatku jatuh tadi.*Oh my God! Dia mengantarku pulang sekarang! Mimpi apa aku semalam*

"te,terima kasih sekali kak. Aku jadi tidak enak sudah merepotkan kakak" aku benar-benar malu sekali saat itu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah berbaik hati menolong.

"rumahmu tidak jauh kan dari sini?" tanyanya.

"t,tidak koq kak. Memangnya ada apa?" jawabku.

"ah, tidak apa-apa koq" dia menjawab dan anehnya langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"eh...kak, terima kasih ya sudah ma..."

Aku belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku, tiba-tiba sekali dia memberiku ciuman di bibir. "Aaah! Apa ini?! Kenapa dia..?!" aku kaget, dan berteriak dalam hati.

"k,kak...tadi itu...???" aku bertanya dengan nada kaget kepadanya.

"tidak, tadi bukan apa-apa koq. Itu supaya kau cepat sembuh saja dari sakit-sakitmu itu" jawabnya enteng, tapi terlihat kalau wajahnya itu sedikit memerah.

"h,heeh?! Tapi tadi kan...apa benar begitu?" aku kaget dengan jawabannya tadi.

"ya sudah, ayo kita jalan. Hujannya sudah mulai reda" dia menjawab sekenanya dan langsung membawaku pulang.

Pokoknya hal itu, merupakan pengalamanku yang paling menegangkan dan menyenangkan yang pernah aku alami seumur hidupku. Benar-benar suatu peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Dan mulai sejak itu, aku menjadi semakin dekat dengan kak Hongo. Dia sering membantuku jika ada masalah dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas, kadang-kadang aku diajaknya main ke rumahnya, dan juga terkadang kami makan di atap sekolah berdua, kadang juga si Taki ikutan. Tapi akhirnya kami berpisah saat dia lulus sekolah, dan pindah rumah. Dia benar-benar akan selalu menjadi idolaku sampai kapan pun.

***end***


End file.
